Not bad, Jaeger
by Echlolie
Summary: Eren has won his battle to get into the Survey Corps but apparently that's not enough. Levi want to train him up before the go on their first outing, but in the wash rooms after a hard days work out, things start to heat up a little. Levi/Eren One Shot. Rated M for sExY tImE ( )


**So this is my first proper like lemon/smut fic. I don't really know if it's any good but I have been loving Ereri so much recently oh my god. It's also my first snk fic, so please let me know what you think. Turn back now if you don't wanna see Eren and Levi getting up to some naughty stuff ok!**

* * *

Training with Levi was not easy by any stretch of the imagination. Eren couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this exhausted. The Corporal had full control of his person and was taking advantage of it. He wanted Eren in "proper shape" by the time they went out on their first outing as the Survey Corps.

"It'll be a wonder if you survive this mission." Levi commented snidely, watching distastefully as his trainee Survey Corp Soldier struggled to do his sit ups. "You've only done 200 so far. I wanted at least 300. You're disappointing me."

"Sorry, Sir." Eren panted, his body shaking at the strain on his muscles. The only benefit of this whole thing was that he built himself a rather nice set of abs but that wasn't going to help him fight Titans. The brunette was sure his elder just liked to see him suffer. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand to prevent the sweat from dripping down his face too much. It didn't help that it was a hot summer day and Corporal Levi insisted he do all his work outs and training in full uniform.

"Tch." Levi couldn't stand to see how dirty Eren was. The sweat was pouring off him, his face smeared with dirt that had been transferred from his hands whenever he rubbed his face. The man could almost feel his eye twitching. If there was one thing he hated more than Titans, it was dirt.

There was a thump as Eren's head hit the stone floor, the boy wincing and rubbing his scalp. "Sir, I'm sorry but I can't do anymore. I feel like I'm dying."

The raven rolled his eyes, running a hand through his soft black hair. "I guess this will have to do. You're doing more tomorrow, I don't care if you die." He feigned, keeping his voice cold. He'd grown fond of the soldier over the last few weeks but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. "We'll head to the wash-rooms now, and then we meet with Hanji at around 9 for an update on the outing plans."

"Yes, sir!" The taller of the two heaved himself off the floor and brushed down his uniform. Taking a messy slurp from his water carrier he picked up the stop watch and followed the other to the wash-rooms.

They were empty, as the other Survey Corps were devising plans and such rather than training. It was only because Eren was an exception that him and Levi had been out in the heat.

Jaeger hung up his jacket and ripped off his shirt, stretching slightly as he did. He folded his pants and boxers somewhat messily and shoved them on top of his boots in the corner before heading to the bath.

Levi did the same, taking a little time to take in his students form. He'd certainly shaped up some, his muscles rippled under his skin as he removed his clothing. The man shook his head, and turned away, blocking the unwelcome thoughts from his head. He was tired and stressed, and Levi couldn't remember the last chance he'd had to 'relieve himself' at all. He didn't crave human affection and company like some, but he was jealous of the soldiers that had found someone to have a little fun with in the company.

The dark haired man lowered himself gently into the pool, it's warmth welcoming and soothing. Although he hadn't been doing training and work outs like Eren, the pressure of being such a high rank and respected man took it's toll. He was stressed and he body tense as he tried to rub out one of the knots in his muscled shoulders.

"Would you like some help?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said would you like some help, sir. I can try and relieve some of the tension if you would like, sir!"

Eren was blunt as always, oblivious as to how inappropriate his comment could have sounded out of context. The elder of the two sighed and said goodbye to a little of his dignity as he moved towards the brunette and turned round, allowing him access to his knotted back and shoulders.

He began working down from his neck, pushing out the knots and rubbing the tension away. Levi's skin was soft and smooth under his touch, but he could feel the well trained muscles. The Corporal had obviously trained a lot too as his form was ripped and hard, proof of his physical strength. As Eren smoothed out a particularly nasty knot, a low hum came from deep within the other's throat. The noise made Eren's breath hitch but he ignored the sensation and carry on massaging away as much tension as he could.

When he got to Levi's waist, he could feel the tension continuing round and down his sides and so he slowly made his way slightly further round, working away at the knots and stiffness. He continued south, feeling the chiselled muscles of his senior forming a tight V and-

"What are you doing, Jaeger?" Levi's voice was flat.

"Um, I'm massaging you, Sir."

"Are you aware that you are dangerously close to sexual harassment?" There was a smirk in the raven's voice as he knew that the younger of the pair was completely oblivious to how low he had gotten.

"Wha?!" Eren's hands quickly withdrew, a blush on his cheeks. "I'm very sorry Sir, I didn't realise I just-"

A small laugh came from the other and he turned his head, his gaze meeting the eyes of the other. "I didn't say stop, did I Eren?"

The blush spread across his entire cheeks and he looked away, heart beating fast. "N-no, Sir."

Slowly his hands made their way back round and crept slowly downwards, feeling the thin trail of hair from the elder's navel lead down to slightly courser, trimmed hair. It was so like the Corporal to have everything in order down there even in the middle of a wage for humanities freedom.

Eren bit his lip as he felt the base of Levi's manhood. He hesitated for a second, unsure whether he'd read the man's signals right. But if he hadn't, the elder would have stopped him by now right? Feeling his own length rise a little at the thought of what he was about to do, he tightened his grip around the shaft just a little and began to slowly pump, careful not to create too much friction. A small groan escaped the man's lips as a rough thumb slid across the tip, the sound going straight to Eren's own growing erection.

Just as Levi's breathing was really starting to become erratic, he took Eren's wrist in his own hand and stopped his ministrations.

"Was I doing something wrong, Sir?" The brunette asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"No, not at all. Infact that's the best you've done all day. However, I thought we could make it a little better."

Levi turned round fully so he was facing the young. He locked gaze with his, eyes slightly glazed but Eren could see the lust pooling deep inside. Before the young brunette had time to react, a pair of soft lips met with his own and a tongue licked at his bottom lip, requesting entry. He obliged and felt the tongue begin to explore his mouth, the elder's hands in his thick brown hair. His own hands grasped at his Corporal's toned behind, appreciating the real beauty of his form.

The kiss was passionate and lustful. It wasn't rough and messy, but there was no gentle love involved. It was all tongues and lip bites, slight collisions of teeth and muffled moans as the heat intensified. Levi broke away only to attach his lips to the younger's neck, sucking at his pulse through the thin skin. Eren moaned loudly, unable to stop himself. The raven's breath caught in his throat; he didn't realise noises could be so erotic.

Their lips met again, biting and nibbling, tongues dancing and lips moving as one. Eren gasped as he felt a hand round his hard length, steadily pumping in time to the kiss. Jaeger continued his previous ministrations, stroking up and down his heichou's shaft.

Levi broke the kiss and lifted Eren onto the side of the tub with ease, a confused look on the younger's face. A smirk on the raven's lips, he moved in between the toned legs of his student and gently licked along the length of his member, extracting a groan from the other.

"Beg for it." Levi stated, a smirk still in place on his features.

"P-please.." Eren breathed, his heart racing.

"I said beg."

"Please, sir. P-l-e-a-s-e." He elongated the last word, he voice trembling from need.

A warm pair of lips enveloped his head, sucking lightly, tongue swiping at the slit teasingly. Eren moaned, weakly thrusting upwards. Levi continued to tease for a little, just licking and suckling at the tip, leaving Eren groaning with lust until he finally gave in and took the manhood into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, sucking and licking as he went. The raven's gag reflex was almost non-existent meaning he could take the entire shaft into his mouth without much trouble, the head against the back of his throat. He continued to move, one hand occasionally pumping at the base, all the while Eren was moaning and writhing with pleasure. He could feel that white hot heat pooling.

"Sir, I'm going to cu-"

Levi didn't let him finish. He took the entire length into his mouth, sucking hard while he came back up to the tip and repeated until his mouth was filled with the creamy liquid, and all he could hear was the throaty groans of his junior. He swallowed, his lips curved into a smile as he observed the panting body before him. He grasped Eren's hips and roughly turned the boy over, spreading him wide and slowly entering a finger inside of him.

"Hhhhhng" Eren moaned, the feeling unfamiliar but pleasurable. He tried to relax as Levi slipped another finger inside, stretching him slowly. The Corporal curved up his fingers and brushed a spot within the boy.

"Levi!" The younger moaned, his vision dotted with white from the sudden pleasure. Suddenly the fingers slipped out of him and he felt the head of the other's manhood line up in their place.

"Relax." The raven instructed smoothly as he gently pushed in, shaking with pleasure at the hot tightness. Eren whined, the pain was more than the pleasure, Levi being a lot larger than his fingers. The elder pulled out as slowly as he could, fingers gripping at his student's waist tightly for support. This time he pushed further in and hit the spot he had before. Eren rippled around him, letting out a low moan as he did.

"Fuck.." Levi breathed, unable to control himself much longer. He started to move a little faster, aiming to hit that spot within the boy each time. Soon his pace became uneven and erratic, the pleasure building up. Eren rolled his hips in time to his Corporal's thrusts, enabling him to take more of his length each time. A hand snaked round his waist and started pumping his shaft in time to the thrusts. Levi's other hand moved up to Eren's back, nails digging in and leaving red tracks down the other's muscled back. Eren groaned, the pain of the scratches morphing into pleasure under his heichou's touch.

A low growl echoed through-out the wash rooms and Levi came, hot liquid spurting inside of the boy and causing him to reach his climax as well, spilling his seed into his elder's hand. The raven slowly pulled out and slumped over the other, both men panting and sweating.

"Not bad, Jaeger." Levi finally said, his voice raspy and low.

Eren laughed, and turned over, planting a kiss on his Corporal's swollen lips. "Thank you, Sir."


End file.
